Světy, které se rozchází
by EnotsHaihai
Summary: Je spousta světů. Některé si jsou až děsivě podobné, jiné... A ze šťastných konců budou ty smutné. ( Dokončeno 2/5)
1. 1

_AN_: Já si nedám s těmi AU na Percyho Jacksona pokoj... Měla bych napsat tématem jinou fanfikci... (Ale co se dá dělat, zase tak často ty fanfikce nepíšu...) Nu nic, on with the story! (Bude asi pět částí, datovat celý jejich život v druhém světě.)

* * *

V jiném světě, který ten náš velmi připomíná, nenechte se zmýlit!, se v jeden historicky všední den narodil malý chlapec s uhlově černými vlasy a očima, které připomínaly oceán. _(Nebyl to můj svět.)_ Avšak z pohledu čtyřletého Luka to obyčejný den nebyl.

„Jak to, že je tak malý?" ptal se paní Jacksonové, kterou společně s jeho matkou navštívil v porodnici. „Neboj se, on vyroste." Odpověděla mu s vyčerpaným úsměvem a položila malého chlapce jménem Percy do nemocniční kolébky. Pak si paní Jacksonová začala povídat s jeho matkou, což Luka brzy přestalo bavit, a tak si přitáhl před postýlku židli, sedl si na ni a pozoroval spícího Percyho. Miminku se občas ve tvářičce pohnuly svaly ve tváři. Jednou to dokonce vypadalo, jako kdyby se smál něčemu hezkému. „Pořád spíš," řekl si pro sebe Luke a ukazováčkem pohladil novorozence po tvářičce. V tu ránu se Percy rozhodl vzbudit a začal vydávat funivé zvuky.

To asi vzbudilo pozornost novopečené maminky, protože okamžitě byl Percy z Lukova dosahu. „Co je mu?" zeptal se a pozoroval Sally, jak Percyho kolébá. „Něco se mu nezdá, víš? Proto začal brečet."

Luke se podivil: „Vždyť nebrečel." Sally se na Luka usmála. „Ještě to úplně neumí. Stále se ještě učí." Luke pokýval hlavou, ačkoli tomu moc nerozuměl. „Může si zítra jít s námi zahrát fotbal?"

Tentokrát se Sally rozesmála naplno. Luke se zatvářil uraženě, proč se mu směje? „Promiň, Luku, ale zítra budeme s Percym pořád tady. Navíc to bude ještě dlouho, než se naučí chodit! Ale hned jakmile bude běhat, slibuji, že ho budeš moct vzít na fotbal, dobře?"

Luke přikývl.

Rozrazily se dveře – do místnosti vstoupil Lukův otec. Abyste rozuměli, Lukův táta pracuje u námořnictva, takže často nebyl doma. Luke to chápal a byl na něj velice pyšný. Jen nechápal, proč se tváří tak smutně. A proč nemůže popadnout dech a kroutí hlavou?

„Paní Jacksonová?"

_(Škoda, že nebyl.)_


	2. 2

V další naprosto všední den o rok později Luke Castellan věnoval Percymu jeho první kopačky a snažil se, aby Percy kopnul do černobílého míče tak, aby se trefil do branky. Trvalo mu to celé dva dny, než se s Percym dopracoval ke kýženému výsledku. „Skvěle, Percy!" pochválil batole. Percy se nadmul dětskou pýchou a usmál se na Luka svým obvyklým skoro bezzubým úsměvem. Lukovi občas Percy připomínal upíra.

Když bylo Percymu sedm, Luke se ke své představě upíra vrátil. Jediné co mu však vadilo, bylo, že se usmívá na novou spolužačku a ne na Luka. Jak že se to ta holka jmenuje? Maryanna? Bethany? „Ale, vždyť je to vlastně fuk!" pomyslel si vždycky a mávl nad tím podrážděně rukou. Vždyť z toho Percy vyroste. Na holkách Luke nikdy nenašel nic zajímavého. Percy to taky zjistí. A jméno oné dívčiny se dozvěděl až za pár let. (Je to zvláštní paradox. V našem světě se Luke Castellan staral hlavně o bezejmennou spolužačku a jméno Percy Jackson slyšel přesně v ten den, kdy se v tom jiném konečně dozvěděl jméno blonďaté kamarádky.)

„Čau, Percy!" ohlásil se Luke hlasitě a sedl si vedle Percyho na lavičku. „Dneska tě budu hlídat já!" Percy odtrhl pohled od blonďaté holčičky. „Máma je na hřbitově?"

Luke neochotně přikývl. Percy si povzdychl. „Můžu ti něco říct?" Luke pozvedl obočí a odpověděl: „Jasně že jo!"

„Ale nesmíš to nikomu říct!"

„Na psí uši, Percy! A na kočičí svědomí."

Percy se zhluboka nadechl. „Někdy mám pocit, že… no, že máma… Prostě mám pocit, že by byla někdy radši, kdybych se nenarodil."

Luke se zarazil. „Proč si to myslíš?" Percy pokrčil rameny. „Už se mnou vůbec nemluví. Když naposledy volali ze školy, že se vůbec nesnažím učit, ani se na mě nepodívala a ráno mě nechala zaspat…"

Starší chlapec si povzdychl. „Myslím, že takhle jednoduché to nebude, Percy. Podle mého tě teta má opravdu ráda! Táta říká, že holky mají někdy prostě takové… období? Nevím, prý ho nemám poslouchat, povídá babička."

„A co když už se mnou nikdy nepromluví?"

„Tak máš mě, ne? A já tu vždycky budu!"


End file.
